Clodagh Hibs
Clodagh Hibs are an Irish club on the online multiplayer game Trophy Manager. The team are currently playing in the third group of Division 2. 'Club History' Season 8 Finished 3rd in 5th Division, Group 8. Reached the 4th round of the FAI Cup. Formed one third of the way through the season, Hibs found their feet quickly but failed to claim top spot in the group, being relegated to third on the final day of the season. Season 9 Champions of 4th Division, Group 9. Reached the 5th round of the FAI Cup Promoted due to the deletion of inactive sides above them, Hibs broke clear of their opponents in the final third of the season, eventually claiming the title with a game to spare. Season 9 also saw Hibs embark on what is their best Cup run to date. Season 10 Finished 2nd in 3rd Division, Group 5. Eliminated in FAI Cup 1st Round Mixed results early on in the season had some questioning Hibs merits as a team, but some talented signings and a change in formation saw the second promtion place claimed on the final day of the season. Season 11 Finished 8th in 2nd Division, Group 3. Reached the 4rd round of the FAI Cup Undaunted by the illustrious competition, Hibs initially tear up the form guide, going to the top of the table within three games and maintaining a top four spot for over half the season. A poor run at the tail end of the season sees them drift out to eigth. Season 12 Finished 16th in 2nd Division, Group 3. Reached 3rd round of the FAI Cup Poor form from Season 11 carries over into first half of Season 12. Despite a brave recovery, Hibs are unable to find the form to pull themselves out of the relegation zone, finishing four points adrift of safety. Season 13 Finished 2nd in 3rd Division, Group 5. Eliminated in FAI Cup 2nd Round Return to Division 3 starts poorly with club in mid-table mediocrity at half-way point of season. A relentless push towards the top of the table concludes as it did in S10 with second place claimed on the final day of the season. Season 13 also saw the establishment of Clodagh Hibs B. 'Reserve Team' Clodagh Hibs B were established in the final quarter of Season 13 in order to help develop the youth talent of Clodagh Hibs and to promote routine amongst squad players. Finished 5th in Division 6 Group 8 leading to a double promotion after league restructuring took place. Currently competing in Division 4 Group 21. 'Stadium' ABUS Stadium, originally named Páirc Tadhg na Samhna has been the club's home since it's foundation. ABUS Stadium is currently being upgraded to a 29,500 capacity. See what it looks like now by clicking here. 'Manager' Colm O' Sullivan, a former youth player at the club is now in his 6th Season at the helm of the club. Has strong feelings on youth development, prone to occasional panic buying. Is highly vocal within the Irish community, particularly on issues of game devopment, the national team and rule changes. Category:Football Clubs Category:Irish Football Clubs Clodagh Hibs 01:34, 9 January 2009 (UTC)